Slithersong
Slithersong (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek smoka, blisko spokrewniony ze Śmiercipieśniem, pojawiający się w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk i School of Dragons. Należy do klasy tajemniczej. Według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk wszystkie smoki należące do gatunku Śmiercipieśń tak naprawdę są przedstawicielami właśnie gatunku Slithersong. Wygląd Smok z wyglądu jest uderzająco podobny do Śmiercipieśnia. Ma niezwykle smukły, podłużny tułów, dwie pary łap - tylnią masywniejszą, służącą mu do poruszania się, i przednią, znacznie drobniejszą - oraz parę średniej wielkości motylich skrzydeł. Osadzona na krótkiej szyi niewielka głowa ma wydłużony kształt, wyposażona jest w małe kolce na górze, dwa długie, żłobione rogi oraz róg nosowy, jak u większości gatunków. Zęby są dość długie i ostre. Wzdłuż grzbietu zwierzęcia ciągną się bardzo długie i ostre szpikulce. Długi ogon zakończony jest średniej wielkości niebieskim wachlarzem. Podobne wachlarze znajdują się po bokach głowy - rozłożone, mają kształt trójkąta. Prawdopodobnie służą wychwytywaniu bodźców dźwiękowych z otoczenia. Skóra smoka jest koloru niebieskiego, krawędzie skrzydeł są czarne, na każdym z nich posiada również plamę tego samego koloru. Ciemne są również łapy, brzuch, ogon oraz dolna część pyska smoka. Siedlisko i dieta Nieznane jest naturalne siedlisko Slithersongów. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk można je znaleźć na Bog of the Loud Whisper. Slithersong, jak większość innych smoków, prawdopodobnie gustuje w rybach lub innym mięsie. Ze względu na bliskie pokrewieństwo ze Śmiercipieśniem niewykluczone, że poluje również na smoki. Zachowanie i tresura Slithersong to smok podstępny i chytry. Wykorzystuje swoją umiejętność śpiewu do wabienia swoich ofiar, po czym brutalnie na nie uderza. Niewiele wiadomo na temat tresury Slithersonga. Smoki tego gatunku wydają się być zbyt agresywne do wytresowania, jednak - podobnie jak w przypadku Śmiercipieśnia - wychowane od małego wśród ludzi mogą się do nich przyzwyczaić i ich nie atakować. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Według opisów z gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, Slithersong podobnie jak Śmiercipieśń strzela gorącym bursztynem, w którym więzi swoje ofiary, jednak taki opis może wynikać z tego, iż gra traktuje oba te gatunki jako jeden. Zaś według gry School of Dragons smok miota czerwonymi, dymiącymi kulami. Polowanie Smok ten jest bardzo niebezpieczny i posiada wyrafinowaną metodę ataku. Najpierw wabi swoją ofiarę za pomocą melodii, po czym ogłusza ją silnym uderzeniem. Etapy rozwoju Slithersong Egg.png|Jajo Slithersong Hatchling.png|Pisklę Sli.PNG|Dorosły osobnik Slithersong titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka posiada owalny kształt. Jest niebieskie ze złotymi wzorami na skorupie. Jajo jest półprzeźroczyste, w jego wnętrzu widoczna jest ciemnoniebieska kula, która prawdopodobnie jest zarodkiem jeszcze niewyklutego pisklęcia. Pisklę Pisklę Slithersonga przypomina nieco dorosłego osobnika, jednak jego skrzydła nie mają jeszcze charakterystycznego kształtu, są po prostu trójkątne. Wachlarze i rogi także nie są dobrze wykształcone, pisklę posiada ich szczątkowe odpowiedniki. Jedną z istotniejszych różnic między formą dorosłą a pisklęciem jest fakt, że młody Slithersong porusza się na czterech łapach zamiast na dwóch. Tytan Tytaniczny Slithersong zmienia on barwę na żółto-pomarańczowo-niebieską. Tułów, łapy, ogon, dolna część pyska, rogi, krawędzie skrzydeł, a także wachlarze po bokach głowy są niebieskie. Wachlarze na ogonie i skrzydła są żółto-pomarańczowe. Dodatkowo na skrzydłach widać przebłyski koloru różowego, znajdują się na nich również niebieskie plamy. U tytana dolna szczęka jest znacznie większa od górnej. Również zęby smoka stają się dużo większe. Zamiast dwóch wachlarzy po bokach głowy ma ich aż cztery, jego rogi i kolce się wydłużają. Słabości Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Garffiljorg *Przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Exotic Death Song *Sirenade *Snogglesong *Dazzlesing *Bloomsang W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons'' Zobacz też en:Slithersong Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Slithersongi